Electromagnetically actuable brake equipment with a stationary housing and a working shaft rotatable therein is known from patent document DE 197 37 485 C1. Two brake discs are connected with the working shaft to be fixed against relative rotation, but axially displaceable. Axially displaceable armature discs are biased by respective springs against the brake discs by a normal force in such a manner that a first frictional contact is produced between the brake discs and the housing and the second frictional contact between the armature discs, which are fixed against rotation relative to the housing, and the brake disc. The friction forces acting in these contacts oppose a rotation between the brake disc, which is fixed to the working shaft to be secure against relative rotation, and the housing or the armature discs, which are fixed thereto to be secure against relative rotation, and thus brake the working shaft. For release of the brake the armature discs are electromagnetically released relative to the springs. In order to reduce noise arising on actuation of the brake, the armature discs are of three-part construction.
If such brake equipment, due to, for example, wear in the brake discs, is able to exert only a reduced friction force between armature and brake discs it is possible for the armature discs to slip at the brake part discs bearing thereagainst. This places safety at risk.